Hanari Hyūga
Hanari Hyūga is a shinobi of Konoha and heiress of the Hyūga Clan. She became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of the ten-tails ressurection. After joining Team 7, Hanari worked hard to gain Kazumi's acknowledgement. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, she and her team became capable ninjas regarded as heroes both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Heroes of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). She soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fifth Shinobi World War, leading her to become a canidate for the Twelth Hokage. Backstory Hanari was born on the night of January 23 to Hitara Hyuga (Mother) and Hizuse Hyuga (Father). Hanari's sister (Hunasi) left the hidden leaf before Hanari was even one year old. Her father got assasinated by the hidden sand when she was two. and her mother died of heart cancer when she 4, leaving her with an unknown uncle (Ajun). Growing up with nobody, Hanari grew up not having much friends and not really knowing her family, the tenth hokage refused to tell her, her father's name due to him being scared the hidden sand would assassinate her too. On the first day of the academy she met soon to be her best friend and her teammate, Kazumi who was two years older then her. During the heat of the summer they ran into each other at the ramen shop. In the Academy, Hanari became a student of Yanagi Izuet. Later during her Academy life she grew fonder of Kazumi Uchiha and a little jealous of her abilites, which made her work much harder to learn more jutsu and to become smarter. She then got placed on team 7 with Sabaru Inuzuka and Kazumi Uchiha which soon became her best friends who she thought of as her brother and sister. The team became chūnin only a month after becoming genin. They then finished there mission to kill the head of the Uchiha Clan, Madurga, which led them to become jōnin. Personality tba Appearance tba Abilities Hanari was an average student in the Academy, having mostly good grades and mastering all the e-ranked jutsu she graduated the first time. Through sheer determination, however, her skills rapidly improved by defeating strong shinobi such as Madurga Uchiha, Kuriko, and Hunasi Hyūga, earning acknowledgement from Hikaeru for her potential. Under Hikaeru's tutelage and training at Ryūchi Cave, Hanari became strong enough to fight and defeat members of Chimamire, which ultimately earned her the praise of Konohagakure as a hero of Hokage-material. Hanari's participation in the Fifth Shinobi World War led to the defeat of many of powerful reincarnated opponents and a god. He also could defeat opponents who threatened the fate of the shinobi world, such as Kuriko, Ritaeru, Chimamire, (villian) and (villian). Others believed Hanari had surpassed the previous Hokage and was a central key to winning the war. By adulthood, her prowess earned her the position of Twelth Hokage Canidate, and is regarded as having command of overwhelming jutsu. Viewed as one of the strongest shinobi of her era and in history, Kazumi is the only person capable of matching her. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a Hyūga, and a jinchuriki of Kurama, Hanari has massive reserves of strong chakra, at least four times greater than Ajun's. Her initial poor control of it was offset by her sheer reserves. Hanari's reserves were so large, she could fight for three and a half days of constant battle against several powerful opponents. Only by the end of her battle against Kazumi did she show exhaustion, and even then could still fight to a standstill and eventual victory. Hanari's control improved greatly over time: she could transfer her chakra to others, and perform one-handed hand seals. She later received chakra from all of the other tailed beasts, and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, which increased her reserves even further. Hanari's powerful life force grants her an extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality. Hanari also learned how to counter genjutsu from powerful opponents, but had limited skill in using it. In adulthood, Hanari's chakra is powerful enough to destroy high-level barriers simply by releasing chakra in her enhanced form. While naturally a long-range fighter, Hanari was adept at the use of taijutsu, as she required the use of unpredictable attacks to surprise combat experts. She often utilised shadow clones or Kurama's chakra to simply overwhelm her foes; with the former, she created techniques such as the Fūsui and its stronger versions. Although these tactics resume, Hanari becomes much more adept at taijutsu due to training. After the White Snake Sage's tutelage, she was capable fending off a pair of skilled kenjutsu users on her own.Two years after the war, Hanari's taijutsu improved to such an extent, that she could defeat dozens of opponents without requiring shadow clones or enhancements. Jinchūriki Transformations As the jinchūriki of Kurama's Yang half, Hanari had access to a massive chakra reserve, which was at least a hundredfold greater than Ajun's. Originally while accessing Kurama's chakra, typically through sheer rage, enhanced Hanari's abilities, the fox's negative influence made Naruto more aggressive. While essentially remaining himself up to accessing a Version 1 state, Version 2 would make him lose control and turn feralforms, requiring outside assistance to suppress Kurama's power through various methods and regain control. These drawbacks caused Hanari to rely on her own strength instead of Kurama's, until she proved capable of controlling it completely. Realising she could not avoid using Kurama's power, Hanari sought to control it with help from Ajun and Hikaeru. Upon succeeding and taking most of Kurama's chakra, Naruto attained Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which greatly increased her physical parameters. As she didn't have Kurama's cooperation, Hanari needed to exercise extreme caution while using the form, as the chakra exchange could cost her his life. Eventually, when Kurama acknowledged Hanari's life-long strength of character, and Hanari learnt the fox's true name, their new-found friendship granted Hanari access to Kurama Mode, which further increased her physical parameters. This cooperation of Kurama also provides Hanari with an immediate resistance from genjutsu. Two years later, she could isolate the form to one hand, either to enhance her strength, or to block attacks. Failing to transform into a replica of Kurama at first, Hanari instead achieved a Tailed Beast Mode in the unique form of a life-sized transparent avatar of chakra. In it, she could create Tailed Beast Balls and revitalise the life forces of any who entered the shroud, heal severe burns, or have them temporarily don chakra-cloaks. Hanari had also received chakra from the other tailed beasts during the ten-tails fight, which made her a human pillar for the power of Ten Tails. This allowed her to access their unique abilities herself, or infuse them into her Fūsui and its variants. With an infusion of all nine different tailed beasts' respective chakra inside of her, Hanari has become a medium to connect all the tailed beasts to communicate with each other. Ninjutsu In the Academy, she could perform all e-ranked techniques successfully. Later, she learned new ninjutsu from training, able to summoning snakes from Ryūchi Cave to assist her, and use them to crush enemies from above. She became skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to throw weapons quickly and with precision, or barrage an enemy using shadow clones, Hanari's repertoire expanded to fūinjutsu upon receiving Gerotora near the start of the Fifth Shinobi World War. Hanari can also sense chakra through hers enhanced modes. She could identify chakra signatures from vast distances in Sage Mode, detect negative emotions in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, and empower her sensory abilities to the highest possible level in Six Paths Sage Mode, which allowed her to sense the invisible shadows of Limbo. In the roleplay, Ajun introduced Hanari to cooperation ninjutsu, learning how to combine her techniques with others to create an even more powerful one. The collaboration techniques she performed with other individuals typically utilised her own elemental affinity. Byakugan As a Hyūga, Hanari possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself. With it, she is able to assist the other members of Team 7 in their frequent tracking duties, scouting the area for their target(s); by focusing her vision in a single direction, Hanari can see across vast distances, reaching as far away as 20 kilometres. She can also use it in order to identify genjutsu, searching for the caster in the nearby area. In the roleplay, Hanari's Byakugan is shown to be able to use infrared vision and magnify in to see tiny targets. Fūsui Hanari's trademark technique was the Fūsui, a one-handed technique created by her.Over time, Hanari developed larger versions. During the Fifth Shinobi World War, she learned to use the Fusui and its variants unaided with a single hand, or even form one in both hands simultaneously. She also increased the size of her standard Fūsui, making it noticeably larger. Hanari had also shown the ability to release the Fūsui as an energy wave, or as a projectile in the roleplay. Using senjutsu or Kurama's chakra, Hanari could create more powerful and elaborate variations of the Fūsui; using the latter, she even developed the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, performing it in a similar manner to the Fūsui. Nature Transformation Hanari's natural affinity is Water Release, which she learned from training to flow into her weapons to increase their offensive might. Using shadow clones, she couple the complete difficult task of adding his elemental nature to the Fūsui, something no one, had been able to succeed at. One shadow clone helped form the Fūsui, while the other provided the Water and Wind chakra, which produced the Fūsuikunai and the Fūsuishuriken. Two years after its creation, she became skilled enough to form a FūsuiRasenshuriken without any shadow clones and throw it in her base form, a feat which she previously could only do while using her enhanced modes. She also created different-sized variations, and could even use two Fūsuikunais simultaneously. After gaining the Six Paths Senjutsu, Hanari can utilise all five nature transformations, as well as Yin–Yang Release. She could make perfect use of the latter to revitalise life-forces, heal whomever she touches, and restore missing organs. After gaining chakra from the respective tailed beasts, Hanari can also use Shukaku's Magnet Release, Son Gokū's Lava Release, and Kokuō's Boil Release. While mainly relying on Water Release as a genin, as god-tier, Hanari expanded her fighting style to include Earth Release, which she utilises in the form of sturdy earth walls. Senjutsu Hanari later trained in senjutsu at Ryūchi Cave, which was only possibly due to her high chakra reserves. Unlike Ajun, she was able to perfectly balance natural energy with her chakra, and enter a complete Sage Mode, symbolised by the purple pigmentation around her eyes. Using Sage Mode made Hanari's techniques stronger, enhanced her physical parameters, and allowed him to utilise the snake ninjutsu style. However, after finding unity with Kurama, Naruto overcame this problem and learned to combine Sage Mode with Kurama's chakra to further enhance her abilities, such that she could resist Ritaeru's control and shatter Truth-Seeking Balls. Six Paths Sage Mode With the power given to her by Hagoromo, Hanari gained access to the Six Paths Sage Mode (六道仙人モード, Rikudō Sennin Mōdo).5 In this mode, her eyes become purple and her pupils take on a cross-like shape — without manifesting the purple pigmentation around her eyes present in Sage Mode. Going further, Hanari could also don a new chakra cloak, similar to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which she could access instantly and maintain much longer than her standard Sage Mode. Hanari's physical attributes and techniques are further augmented, to the point where she could dodge attacks at the speed of light. The mode granted her flight and immunity from Truth-Seeking Balls. Hanari also manifested nine Truth-Seeking Balls, composed of all five basic natures, Yin–Yang Release, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. She could mould the balls into staves and platforms, fire them as projectiles, convert them into Tailed Beast Balls to create Tailed Beast Ball Fūsuikunai, or transfer them to her shadow clones. Hanari also retained use of her Tailed Beast Mode avatar of Kurama, which rivalled Kazumi's Complete Body — Susanoo in size and power. Using shadow clones, she could create and combine three Kurama avatars into a single construct with three faces and six arms, similar to Asura's. This state allowed Hanari to infuse two massive Fūsuikunais with natural energy. Intelligence While headstrong and often acting after thinking. She was a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than understanding the theory of it. Once they see her in action, even the likes of the Eleventh Hokage revise there thoughts about Hanari's intellect and instinct in battle. After meeting Hagoromo, Hanari gained the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things, allowing her to quickly master the new powers she received. By adulthood she had became a capable teacher during the blank period, instructing students at Konoha's Ninja Academy and training them to become ninja. Hanari's most famous mental skill lies in her ability to deceive his opponents, as she made effective use of even the most simple techniques to trick the deadliest of opponents. She could formulate multi-step plans or backup plans in the thick of battle, and act quickly even when given new information. Her strategies typically involved snakes. She could direct his opponent's attentions towards one of her clones to disguise her own movements, transform her clones into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks, and could seemingly make herself predictable by creating a pattern, only to throw off her opponent by breaking it. She has even thrown in what others would call random, completely useless supplementary techniques at powerful opponents and successfully created a decent opening for a counterattack. Hanari is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of them to overcome her opponents. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Sage Category:Jinchuriki